Simple
by YouWILLbealright
Summary: The mission was simple. Too simple. Simple never ended well. Clint was the only one to get out because, and I quote 'He's just a human! Knock the bastard out and leave! Quick' Team fic, depressing in beginning chapters, pairings inside, I own nothing.
1. Family

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything that had to do with Marvel IM3, Thor: The dark world and Captain America: The winter soilder and Agengers 2 would already have been out ages ago. Plus, I would've put the fact that Bruce's life was shitty and that he was hurting and there would have been a lot of fluff for Clint. Clint/Darcy Bruce/Betty Natasha/Steve Thor/Jane and Tony/Pepper**

* * *

He was sweating from running for so long. The rest of his family (he never would have thought that, after everything in his life, he would be able to say that) needed him. Badly.

* * *

The mission was simple. Too simple. Simple never ended well. Clint was the only one to get out because, and I quote _he's just a human! Knock the bastard out and leave! Quick!_ The guy had punched him, but really? He's Clint freakin' Barton and a little sissy punch isn't gonna disable him from protecting his family. Clint had gotten to the base S.H.I.E.L.D had in Washington state had already thought up 91 ways these wanna be terrorists were gonna pay for doing this, 37 places they could've taken the other avengers to and 62 reasons why they would take the rest of the avengers.

He knew why the stupid terrorists took them. Steve, Bruce and Natasha for the serums running through their veins, Thor because he's a God and who wouldn't want a god? Tony was taken to make another suit and it was for their blood. Of course it all went down on Darcy's birthday and now he had to face a worried Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster and Betty Ross. What was he gonna say?_ Oh hey, all of your boyfriends are most likely being tourtured! Have a nice day._ Not a chance in hell. They were scary, and that was coming from the world's best marksman.

Fury was, well, furious. "Barton! What do you mean they're gone? Do you want to live?"  
"Yes, Sir. I do want to keep living and you know I wouldn't lie to you, Sir."

"You lied about Darcy."

"Have I ever, ever, came off as someone who is shaken up easily? Sir." The last part he added as a thought, and he was freaking out though he didn't look the part in his face, as he had shut it down, his tense body position was a tell.

"No. Figure this out, Agent Barton. I hope I can trust you."

* * *

When Bruce woke up, realised he was stapped to a table only in boxers, found out he was drugged and clearly not alone if the blurry red and blonde spots he was seeing was enough, he freaked out to put it simply. But simple never works in the avengers initiative. Never has, never will.

Bruce's screaming (in which most would have said he was screaming bloody murder or call it shrieking like a little girl) woke Natasha which made her angry and one of the scariest things in the world was an angry, drugged Natasha Romanoff. "BRUCE! Shut. The. Hell. Up!"  
"Nat? You're awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake! Where are we?"

"No telling."

"We have to get Steve up.

"How do you want to do that?" "

I'm surprised your shrieking didn't wake him up"

They tried for the better part of an hour (although with no watches,clocks or sun they couldn't tell the time very well) to no avail. The two of them didn't know he was getting a whole lot more drugs than them to keep his sleeping. There were dangerous amounts of sleeping syrup in his veins.

* * *

**AU: I suck at updating anything as I am a very lazy person and almost didn't write this. I am already writing the next chapter and I should have it up in the near future. I promise/swear. I don't think I'm ever gonna write more than a three shot at best. Also I freakin hate the last part so yeah it sucks. Imma go cy in a corner Bruce seem OCC? God Bless everyone :)**


	2. Nightmares

When the water splashed on his face, Tony knew he was in deep shit. "*Gerðu okkur mann járn föt og við munum hætta torturing þig! Við þurfum vini þína fyrir her okkar frábær hermenn, hulks, svörtum ekkna, guða og járn Mans. Þeir munu ekki vera hlíft. Föt eða engin föt!"_ Is that icelandic? Where the hell am I?_ He asked himself through the headache that was coming on. _Where is the rest of the team? Is that screaming? Oh shit. That sounds like Bruce and Tasha._ He vaugley noticed Thor with an needle sticking out of his arm slowly filling with the Asgardian's blood before the buisness end of a gun's barrel connected to his head with a sharp CRACK! Thor woke up at the sound and tried to move his hand but he couldn't. _Why can't I move? What is the reasoning behind this montrosity?_ "I demand for you to sto-"He couldn't even finish his sentence before the drugs got to him and he returned to the nightmares that were no doubt waiting for him.

* * *

Steve was being pumped with sleep syrup and hallucenogens that were making him have nightmares of best friends falling off of trains and billionaires burning to death in fires caused by compromised assassins, of landing a plane in the Artic Ocean and demi-Gods and Hulks fighting aliens (Aliens!) along side him.

* * *

Natasha had her tonge out, something Bruce had noticed she did when she was concentrating, trying to get the plyers off the little table that was at the end of Steve's bed. When it slipped and fell Bruce could hear her cursing Russian under her breath, "**Бог чертовски черт возьми." Steve was shaking on his bed, a look of udder fear and sadness on his face which isn't something you ever saw, tears streaming down his face and muttering somethind that sounded like "Shit, I'm sorry!" "Nooooooooo" and my favorite "Why?". Bruce was having to deal with keeping his emotions down as the Hulk seroiusly wanted to wake Steve up.

* * *

Clint was searching everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean all-over-the-world everywhere. The only lead was a huge drug deal that included lots of meds that paralyzed the body temporarly, made you see things and made you sleep. Sleep syrup had the biggest order. Like, maybe, whoever ordered it wanted to use it on a certain super soldier, hulk and demi-God. _Maybe this is them!_

* * *

***Make us a iron man suit and we will stop torturing you! We need your friends for our army of super soldiers, hulks, black widows, gods and iron mans. They will not be spared. Suit or no suit! (Icelandic)**

****God fucking dammit (Russian)**

**AU: I freakin' hate this. It's horrible. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't write this so that I can't her what you guys think.**


	3. Drugs

The first sense that Tony was given was sound. There was a crashing coming from the right and the sound of water being dumped into something like a container. Then he could smell, _dirt? Is it possible to smell dirt? And is that *ecstasy or mushrooms? Who is being given __hallucinogens?_ The third sense was taste and he could taste blood and must that was hanging in the air, thickly. Touch came next and he could feel ropes and rocks. He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. Through one door he could see Bruce, Natasha and Steve though he felt heavy and _since when did Bruce have three legs?_ To his left there was a large pile of scrap metal that had _copper? Seriously? Is that __platinum? What am I gonna do with that?_ To his right Thor was being pumped with something and he was shouting intelligible Asgardian words that he could guess were curse words. On top of Thor's shouting, Steve was screaming in a way that told him that Steve was having a nightmare, or more than likely, reliving a horrible memory.

* * *

Steve could feel his body moving but his head felt paralyzed and heavy like he had a concussion that would heal pretty quick. His throat burned from screaming for so long. Even in this state he knew they were in trouble and he needed to be very loud. He needed someone, anyone really, to hear him so that if one of the others were being tortured they'd pay attention to him not the was dreaming, of death, the dream every one of the avengers has had at least once. The dream where they woke up in the tower, that was destroyed, the others all dead by knives, shields, hammers and arrows or burned by a repulser beam depending on who was having the dream. You can probably tell they way they died.

* * *

Clint followed the shipment to a small town in he had told Pepper, Betty, Darcy and Jane, Pepper had slapped him, Betty had gotten a dark look, Jane started crying and Darcy had hugged him and told him "Everything will be ok,you'll get 'em back" Darcy had helped him search and put her birthday behind her, I can always celebrate when the rest of this family is back, calmed the other girls down and still managed to have time for her and Clint. Pepper knew she had a company to run, this isn't like last time Potts. Clint would find her Tony and all would be well. It had happened to Betty before, Bruce would get out they would live happily ever after. Jane told herself she would get Thor and the other avengers out if Clint couldn't. Darcy was being spread to thin as all of Coulson's work was being dropped heavily onto her shoulders (Yep. She was Coulson's assistant) and Clint could was trying to be quick with getting them. Key word  
being trying.

* * *

Bruce had passed out an hour ago, after complaining about how he felt like he was gonna die, and Natasha was trying to get out of the restraints. Simple, right? No, because simple never worked. Everytime she moved her ankles or wrists the restraints tightened and she had stopped moving them a while back. She had to get out. Tony and Thor were through a North door. _Where was Clint? Why is he no where to be seen? Was he here? Or, had they let him go? No. They wouldn't do that, they don't seem to be stupid or unequipped terrorists. How am I __gonna get us out of here?_ She asked herself. Natasha passed out as another round of whatever it was pumped through her again.

* * *

***Ecstasy and Mushrooms are hallucinogens **

**Please, please, please review? I do NOT own.**


	4. Human Avenger

"Sir, there seems to be the human avenger in the area. What do you want us to do?"

The rough voice on the line said, in a low tone "Chase him out and prepare to move base, soldier."

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

Steve jolted awake, with wide eyes and saw Tony _with his head in a bucket of water!_

"TTTTOOOONNNNYYYY! TTTTOOOONNNNYYYY!" He needed to get the guards' attention. Quickly.

The guards caught sight of him awake and pulled Tony out by his hair, _That looked like it hurt_ Steve thought, and pulled him into the room holding Steve, Natasha and Bruce rather hard. Tony was soaking wet, coughing like there was no tomorrow and smiling like a madman. _Great! Steve is up and here I am smiling like a goof. _

"You should know, not letting me breath isn't gonna make me do anything, especially not make a suit Grouchy!"

"Ekki tala til mín eða ég mun drepa þig." (Do not talk back to me or I will kill you.)

"Grouchy," Tony sighed, as if saying this pained him,"I don't speak whatever langauge that is. You should know by now, I'm not making a suit 'til you let them go"

"Ég tala icelandish, fíflið þitt. Mun ég aldrei láta sorglegt vinir þínir fara, svo lengi sem ég er enn á lífi." (I speak icelandish, you fool. I will never let your pathetic friends go, so long as I am still alive.)

"Idiot." Tony cursed the man's life under his breath, and Steve's enhanced hearing heard it loud and clear.

"Hey! I probably shouldn't be up right?!" The guard shot Steve a dirty look."Exactly. What are you gonna do about that? Hmmm?"

Tony saw the rock like walls and thought _Pebbles! Hmmm..._

* * *

Clint was a master assassin. That didn't mean that he could jump as high as the Hulk, run as fast as Steve or fly like Thor. He was sweating from running for so long._ Dammit, I wish some Erksine's serum was being passed around. _The guards were chasing him, for he wouldn't be able to guess to save his life. They couldn't see him and he was tempted to climb a tree and wait for the two stupid, fat and lazy guards to run right past him, but that was too simple. And what do we know about simple? It never worked. The trees there were thin, at best, and there were few. Clint had been siting behind a dinosaur sized rock untill these effers showed up and seemed to look right above him. He had been sprinting- _Hawkass can dance?! Damn!_- through this unknown territory for at least an hour, and he would be able to run much longer. He had been able to look in the cave/lab enough to see that most of them were being drugged- _Thor and I can't get drunk Tony give it up! Please?!_- and that Tony was being tortured- _Oh, please! I'm Tony Stark dammit! I don't have PTSD like you two S.H.I.E.L.D. bros do! Pssssshhhh_- Steve and Thor were obviusly getting more drugs to soften their minds.

Natasha and Bruce had both looked out of it but at least they were awake and not being tortured. _I hate this part of my job._He thought as he kept going, making a maze between the trees.

* * *

**Okay so, as of right now I have like 5 followers and 2 faves. I know I write short chapters but, I update quick so pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se review. God Bless Everybody! ^_^**


	5. Eating Cold

Eventually, the fat guards left, can't walk too much. Clint made his move, crawling to the side of the building that looked like a cave on the inside. Slithering up the side he could see that Steve was looking around. _He's awake, good._ Then, Steve looked out the window- at him- and his eyes widened. Clint held a finger to his lips, waiting a few seconds for Steve's small nod, before mouthing 'I'll get you guys out. Promise.' then he slinked away from the window and headed straight for SHIELD's closest HQ.

* * *

Darcy hadn't gone to work that day, too sick to even get up and out of bed to eat, so when Clint got to the SHIELD base close to an icecap, she wasn't there and he missed her warmth. Newbie agent Burwell- who had short black hair and obviously broken nose,- who was a head taller than Clint told him, "Private property. Please leave."

"Hey. I'm _Clint Barton_, I'm allowed in."

"I'm sorry, no entry without an ID."

After about ten minutes of arguing with Burwell, Clint was at the end of his rope. _God dammit! Just let me in already! I freaking hate newbies. _Agent Hill came out _after_ Burwell had another agent get her to see if Clint was okay to come in. Hill nodded and Clint smirked and muttered, "Told ya." under his breath.

* * *

_Was that Clint?! Where am I?_ Natasha woke up when Steve tried to move, only stopping when the binds were too tight.

"Steve?"

"Yeah. I'm here, do you where here is by the way?"

_Always worrying. Can't wait to get home and- _She realized that he had asked a question and her train of thought left her mind. She peered out the window, " Looks like Alaska."

* * *

Thor was cold. He was a God and Gods_ never_ got_cold_. Thor looked around the frozen wasteland that was Jotunheim, cursing profusely when he saw blood. He saw red in more than one way, _Lady Natasha_. He ran to the mop of red hair only to find she didn't have a face and had no pulse. Frightened, he stumbled back and fell on top of _Brother Clint_? Thor would find all of the avengers, _Brother Steve, Friend Tony, the good Doctor _all of them. Jane, Pepper, Darcy and Betty too. _Loki, why must you hurt so?_ He 'bout had a heart attack when he saw Sif, Hogun, Frandall, Volstagg and Loki._ Loki? What? _He gave in to his suddenly upset stomach when he saw Frigga and Odin. _What have I done to deserve such a fate? What had any of them done?_

* * *

Pepper grimaced when the press hounded on her, _again_. _Oh, Tony, what am I gonna do with your popularity?_ She had been hounded ever since he had been taken in the middle of a mission. All of the girls were under stress, Darcy and Pepper more so, obviously. Pepper was light headed and Darcy was curled into a ball on her and Clint's bed, absolutely _hating_ their jobs. None of them had eaten much, which they all knew would upset the guys. (_Please eat? I'll do all of your work, Pep. You just gotta eat. Betty... The Hulk doesn't like it when you don't eat and he pushing against his binds. Tasha, it's ok, the mission went sideways but that's not a reason to not eat! Dearst Jane, it hurts me to think you are skipping meals to be skinny, you are perfect no matter your size. Darcy, babe you're not fat, for God's sake!) _It was summer when that had happened and the boys had choked down _broccoli, asparagus and brussels sprouts _to get them to eat. There are pictures of the boys' faces and they are used as blackmail.

* * *

**AU: Soooooo, guise, guess what? I got freaking reviews! YAY! Anyway, should any of them be married? Pregnant? I know I write short chapters but I get them out quick so that's good right? God Bless Y'all ^_^**


	6. Positve

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO thank you: Rolodexthoughts, TotalNerd376 for giving me ideas for who should be pregnant and who should be married. There is a poll on my profile ffor this story, please check it out! God Bless All Of You!**

* * *

Darcy was having one of _those_ days. She woke up, threw up all the way to where the sun don't shine, had her parents call asking for grandchildren, which got her thinking, which is how she ended up where she is now.

_Positive? **Positive? **How the hell could I be pregnant?! Clint, if you're listening, I hate you._ Darcy practically ran straight into a wall, she was so out of it. She had found Betty sitting on the couch spinning her wedding ring and had watched it go around and around, _Why won't Clint marry me? _to the point where she finally got out of her daze when her shin hit the _Goddamn coffee table! _Betty helped her sit down, and don't get me wrong, Darcy is strong (something Clint likes about her is that if she doesn't like something, everyone will know), so when she started crying, Betty didn't know what to do.

"Sorry, I'm just a little..." Her chest heaved, "I miss Clint's all. I'm fine" She gave Betty a fake smile and went to get breakfast. _I wonder what's up with her. _Pepper came out last as Jane was in the kitchen, red eyed in one of Tony's t-shirts. There was an awkward silence at the breakfast bar until JARVIS informed them that Clint was calling.

"_Hey, I.. uh... found 'em but-"_

"You found them? Why aren't they here?"

_"I... uh.. couldn't get 'em out 'cuz they're moving base soon. I put a tracker in the room I saw. Steve, Bruce and Natasha are fine."_

"WHAT ABOUT TONY? AND THOR?!"

_"I didn't see them_ but,_ the people there saw me and I think they're in there, Pepper. I'll get them back."_

_"_Clint?" Darcy asked softly, "Can I talk to you? Privately."

_"Sure, why?"_

"Can we facechat or something? Please?" _Please? Did Darcy Lewis just say please? _The fact that she said please, told him she needed to talk, as she _never_ said please.

* * *

Once on the face chat, she burst out crying, saying that 'she hates him' and he 'ruined her life' through her tears. After she calmed down she said 'sorry' sheepishly and listened to his voice as he spoke, anything except _Why were you crying, Darce? _His voice calmed her down and helped her focus on the task at hand. Telling him.

"So yeah and I thought, why do people like peanut butter and jelly togeth-"

"Clint," She breathed deeply, sighed then continued, "I'm pregnant. And, yeah, you're the father."

* * *

Bruce picked his head up off the table to see the guards pull Steve up off of his bed, fully awake, and put the barrel of their gun on his spine. He didn't seem worried, though if Steve was headed for interrorgation, then the drug-induced fog hanging in his head would probably make him say something he didn't mean to._ Oh, shit. _They were gone for a long time in which, he would find that he was all alone, until the guards came for him, too.

* * *

The truck was _hot_ in the Alaskan sun, but the reason why was probably because there were 5 people, two of them big and bulky and three of them smaller but still musceled. And the fact that it was about four feet by four feet in there really helped. If Tony shifted the smallest bit, his knee would be riding up Natasha's ass and he didn't want to face the terror that was_ both_ Steve and Natasha wanting to kill him for_ that_.

If Bruce scooted down about an inch Steve would fall on him and hit his head on the floor or wall. Yeah. That's how cramped they were, sitting not even two inches away from each other. The air was _hot_ from their _hot_ breaths which were _hot_ because of the sun and the ones with the drugs, their minds were telling them it was a whole lot_ hotter_ than it was.

The new base, which was in Australia, was even _hotter_. Steve _hated_ the cold, as did Bruce but at that moment, a decontamination shower, which was _ice cold_, sounded great. Even if they_ all_ had to strip.


	7. Rushing, Screaming, Baby

Clint was rushing. Doing things fast so that he could get the avengers home and get back to Darcy._ And our baby!_ Simple, right? Well... no because as you know, simple is too hard and means something bad is going to happen, more than often. So, no it wasn't simple. The tracker he had slipped in the place before getting chased by the fat, stupid guards, wasn't working. It was telling him they were all over the world and only staying a few minutes. So, he was running around Alaska trying to find where they could have gone. People were telling him 'They left on a boat', 'There was a plane' and 'Get the hell away from me, you creeper'. So, he was having an extremely hard time trying to keep his mind together. _Darcy, baby, avengers._ That was all he could think about.

Two days ago when Darcy had called him, the line had cut right after she said the news that changed his life. Clint was a mess, he hadn't been able to call the girls since then and if he knew Darcy, which he did, she was most likely pissed off with him. Or, maybe crying because hormones and stuff. Clint couldn't stop running his hand through his hair and couldn't wipe his mind of anything but the mission._ Damn, I wish the MIB mind wipers were real. Darcy loves MIB. I wonder if the baby will too. What if the baby has _my_ eyes? What if the baby has Darcy's hair? Why can't I stop thinking!? _Maria Hill had told him to sleep on it, think of where the wannabes could have taken them to make them uncomfortable. He had, and now, he was thinking South America, Mexico or Australia because if the avengers went from cold to hot, they wouldn't be comfortable. Natasha and Tony didn't like being to hot and Steve, Bruce and Thor didn't like being cold. If he was right, the stupid well equipped terrorists would have 5 extremely uncomfortable and pissed off avengers. _Ha, ha. Jokes on you terrorists! What if the baby grows up to be a terrorist? _"UGH!"

* * *

_Somewhere, that is not be named, as that would be too simple:_

The man sat staring at the screen, he had been for what was most likely 9 hours, smiling a wide grin._ Hmmm. The super soldier was not supposed to wake yet, I did not think that we would have to use the same drugs on him as the God. Oh, well._

"Give the super soldier what the God is having. As soon as you get to the new base. He has been known to fight even if drugged."

"_Yes, sir."_

* * *

Jane was tired. Both Pepper and Darcy were practically crying non-stop, Darcy said she was pregnant, so she understands why Darcy is crying but, Pepper? No, clue whatsoever. _Is Pepper pregnant too? _She couldn't help but think that Pepper was pregnant. _Oh, Thor why can't you get back sooner? You would tell stories to calm everyone down, but now you can't._ She let one tear slip out before wiping it off. Jane was strong, she didn't need to cry, she need to get working. On something that would ease her mind like Thor's stories of Asgard would. _Like that would ever happen. Ha, ha.  
_

* * *

_Pepper. Pepper, something is up with Pepper. _Tony is an extremely perceptive person. He can always tell if something is going on by the tone of whoever's voice or their body language. With Pepper though, he gets a feeling that tells him something probably bad, 'cause that's his luck, is gonna go down. Even if he isn't anywhere near her. Like now. _Oh, god. Why am I getting the feeling? What's wrong with Peppper? How in the blue hell am I gonna get out of here? With the avengers more importantly?_ Ever since Howard and Maria Stark died when he was 17, he never thought he would have a family again, then there was Pepper and he thought_ What the hell? I like her and she likes me._ Of course the battle for Mannhattan hapened and Fury made Stark Tower the avengers HQ. _Great, Fury. Next time I'm putting 5 freaks into your house to see how you like it. Rude! _Now, the avengers were his family- Steve an Bruce were the parents, Natasha was the older sister, him and Clint were the twin brothers and Thor was the baby- and he was proud to say that. He didn't care what people thought. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Something you (the public) never saw was the avengers, any one of them, screaming in pain. The only time they screamed was if they were being retarded or having a nightmare. They were screaming, all of them except Thor because the electrical shocks weren't affecting him. He had woken up to the avengers screaming. He could see the reactor flickering, Steve and Natasha's skin darkening though, they would be fine, they heal fast and Bruce's eyes glowing green. Really, he didn't know how the shocks were hurting them when all he felt was a small sting then a ticklish feeling that left him laughing. Tony was glaring and yelling curse words at him.

"Бог черт возьми! Остановить это дерьмо!" Natasha let out through gritted teeth. (God dammit! Stop this shit!)

"Bitte beenden Sie diese! Wir sind gut!" Steve yelled. (Please stop this! We'll be good!)

"Hulk! Berhenti, Anda tidak bisa keluar sekarang!" Bruce barely managed to get out. (Hulk! Stop, you can't get out right now!)

* * *

**AU: Sooooo, yeah Bruce speaks Indoneasian and Steve speaks German. You all know that Natasha speaks Russian so I don't have to tell you that although I just did. Nevermind, tell me what you think! Do you like my whole little family part? Who do you think the guy at his desk is? I know who it is but when I first started I didn't. What do you think any and all babies on here's names and genders should be? This is the longest chapter yet! Please Review!**


	8. Baby Barton

Darcy lied down on her cold bed. She was hungry and JARVIS keeps telling her to eat, for the baby. _Clint would want us to eat, Darce. He wouldn't want the baby to be unhealthy. _Darcy was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Clint's demon spawn was in her stomach, when the man who did this to her isn't even at home with her. _Darce, he's trying to find the rest of the family. You know that. _"Baby, when your dad gets home, I'm gonna kill him" Darcy layed her hand on her stomach, there was a tiny bump there already. "Or, maybe, I'll beat him so bad he won't be able to walk until you're born."_ Hi, baby! Daddy's far away right now and he really wants to meet you. _Darcy wanted to believe that. _Your uncles and Aunt Natasha want to meet you too. Uncle Tony will spoil you to no end, everything will be extremely expensive. _Darcy smiled at that. Tony wouldn't expect them to pay him back either, though they would certainly try.

* * *

The drugs were being upped. Steve was getting what Thor was getting and what Thor was getting just doubled in size. They were both out cold, but they both had to have extra shock treatment. Natasha and Bruce got more of their drugs, too. Tony, however, wasn't getting any drugs. He was being beaten because he didn't want to build a suit, plus the feeling was still there._ Am I allowed one call? This is prison after all. _Hawkass_ isn't_ here, Capsicle, Point Break, The Jolly Green Giant and Little Red _are_ here. _When I get back I'm going to kill Legolas, the bastard probably isn't even looking for us. Probably having sex with Darce. He's always coming downstairs in the morning with sex hair. When he's not on a mission. Him, Spangles and the Widow are always having missions. Hmmm... I guess I understand then, but really? He could drag a comb through that shit. Damn. _Tony could barely feel his hands and feet. Without drugs (He's _not_ a drug addict!) there's pain and the others, who have drugs, can't feel their pain._ I hate them, with their drugs. They're taunting me! Bastards. When I get back to the tower, I'm killing all of the avengers and kicking Betty, Darcy and Jane out. That's a promise! _(Tony Stark hasn't ever been known to follow through with promises.)

* * *

Fury sat at his desk in the New York base. He had just been handed a file- Darcy Lewis's and waited to open it, glaring at the file. _Barton already told me, he knocked Miss Lewis up. Coulson will have to get another assistant when she leaves for maternity._ He opened it up and saw how far along she is and_ The sex of the baby? Why would I want to know the sex of Barton's kid? _He looked at the rest of the file without reading the gender. But, when he did come across it, he was shocked.

"They're having a..."

* * *

Clint had already checked most of South America, largest continent first. He was on his way to Mexico, as it was closer, when his phone rang. **Jane,** the caller ID said.

"Hi Jane! Somethin' up?"

"_You need to talk to Darcy!_" She practically screeched into the phone, "_She's not eating an-_"

"Does she not know she's havin' a baby?"

Jane paused at this. _He knows?_ "_Yes! Andshesaysshesworriedaboutyo uandevenJARVISistellingheran dshedoesn'tlisten! Clint, help!_" She said all of that in exactly two breaths.

"Put her on please." He could hear Jane yell for Darce and movment until, "Darce, please eat."

"_Clint! The baby is making me sick! How can I eat if I just end up getting sick_ every morning_?_"

"Find things that you can keep down and don't eat too fast. I've got to go, I'm sorry. I'll try to talk again soon, ok? And, promise me you'll eat"

"_Promise. I love you._"

"I love you too" He smiled before getting off the quinjet and welcomed the hot, Mexican air.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I gave you Clint/Darcy and question. What gender do you want their baby to be? I'm going to touchdown more on Pepper and her and Tony's baby next chap. This is shorter because I am sick. My older brother gave his sickness to me sooooo yeah. Blame him. What did you think about Darcy talking to baby Barton? Reviews keep me going peeps! God bless you guys! ^_^**


	9. Two Girls And A Little Boy

"They're having a boy _and_ a girl?" Fury was thoroughly surprised. _Twins? Agent Barton will freak out. As will Agent Lewis. Gggrrreeeaaattttt. _

"Get me Agent Hill. _Now_." Fury needed to get Clint in his office and Maria Hill was the highest clearance leveled agent that had last seen him._ The avengers and twins? I can see this going over _soooooo_ well._ Agent Hill entered a minute later, slightly out of breath. Fury kept his face blank, shut down, as Hill looked at him. Waiting for him to do or say something. Hill raised her eyebrows in a gesture that clearly said: '_What do you need? I'm busy, you know._'

"Agent Hill, get Agent Barton home as soon as possible. He needs to be with Agent Lewis.

"Yes, sir." With that she was gone leaving Fury to sit in his thoughts.

* * *

Mexico was so far a bust. Not a single damn airport or dock had seen anything suspicious. Nobody had seen anything and when he got a call, he was going through a Mexican reservation.

_"Agent Barton?"_ The voice sounded tired. _"This is Agent Hill. We need you to finish the search. Quickly."_

"Why is that? Is something wrong?"

_"No, but there is some news awaiting you back at the tower."_

"Will do."

* * *

Pepper sat in the bathroom waiting for the test to work. The test, which was $27.99, tells you if you're having a girl or boy. She could have asked JARVIS, he was the only one that knew she was pregnant, but she wanted to do it like this. She could barely believe that_ her and Tony were having a baby._ He was off, most likely dead, while she sat here worrying about something as big as a baby. She knew she wasn't alone. Darcy was expecting too. Still, she was nervous. Why, you ask? Because she knows, for a fact that Clint will come home to Darcy. As for Tony, he's all she has. She doesn't know if he's ever coming back._ If he doesn't come back, I'm going to have to raise this baby with the avengers!_ Pepper loves the avengers, but she's not about to trust them with her baby. _They are not under any circumstances babysitting this kid._ Through her inner ranting, her hand had gravitated to her stomach and she had started crying.

She had just realized this when JAVIS informed her the test was over.

Pepper got up and went over to the test. She asked Jarvis, "What does orange mean?"

"Miss Potts, I believe it means you are having a girl. Congrats."

* * *

In Australia, Bruce woke up to quite a sight. Tony was tied down to a chair, glaring at a door. He coughed and cleared his throat to get Tony's attention.

"Brucie!Doyouseewhatthosebastardsdid tome? Of courseyoudo,what am I saying? Anyway,amIjustpicturingyoubeingawak e? 'CuzIdon'thavedrugs. Thebastardswon'tgivemeany."

"Tony?" _Cough,_ "Yes, I'm awake. Slow down, I couldn't understand a single thing you just said."

"Ugh. Ooookkkkaaayyyyy wwweeeellllll-"

"Not that slow, Tony."

"They want me to make a suit! _A suit!_ I, of course, said 'in your dreams, bitches.' They didn't like that and now I don't get drugs!"

"Tony, we have to get out. I'm passing out again but, promise me, as your science bro that you won't make a suit. Please."

He had already fallen unconscious when Tony said " I promise."

* * *

**AN: I am sooooooooo sorry for the wait! I live in MO so I just got two huge snow storms and I'm still sick. BTW, the test Pepper took, it's real. It's called Intelligender. Tell me what you think! God bless you!**


	10. Titanic

Darcy was pacing a rut in the living room's floor. Not literally but you know what I mean. Anyway, Clint and her were _not_ married. _Not_ engaged. Boyfriend and girlfriend, _ye_s, but come on. She remembered when she had just thought that she was sick. _What a good time, it was good while it lasted. Oh well,_ she thought, _I'm having a baby! Oh God. A baby, I think I'm gonna get sick._ She ran for the closest bathroom at a speed she had never used. She slammed the door open quicker than she had ever done anything before and raced for the bathroom. It was a guest bedroom's crapper she was throwing up in, not even a minute later. _God damn you, Clint. You are getting neutered, bitch._ She continued in the _very_ fun past time for a pregnant woman for about ten more minutes because once she's started, she won't stop. When she walked out slowly, she was dizzy, she saw Jane and Betty smiling over at her from the couch. Darcy only scowled and waved her hand at them, daring the two to talk. They didn't, _Smart move._ The fridge was bare, the four girls had been getting take-out. Yes, they were actually eating. Luckily, Darcy found a box in the lowest cabinets. _Saltines. Whoa, didn't know Tony likes these._ She made a plate and headed out to the couch, where she knew she would get questioned.

"Heya Darce! Whatcha eatin'?" Jane questioned quietly. Darcy gave her a look that said _'Oh, I don't know Jane. What does it look like I'm eating?'_ "Can you keep those down? I mean you threw up over _oxygen._ I don't if saltines are gonna stay down."

"Jane, you know, if I do throw up- which I won't- it'll be on you. And, this isn't curry. I can keep it down, trust me."

Betty smiled knowingly, _What did I get myself into, when I moved to this tower?_ Pepper came out wrapped in Tony's blanket and they turned on Titanic. Why? Because Leonardo DiCaprio is cute and they don't give a damn. Really, it's because, Tony made fun of them for watching it the last time.

* * *

Natasha groaned, leaving her eyes shut against the light. It wasn't bright or anything but you can't blame her. She hadn't seen the sun for nearly a month. When Natasha finally opened her eyes, she saw she was alone._ I haven't been alone for a long time._ She thought, a bitter smile creeping onto her face._ I've never thought that before._ She laughed, but it ended as a cough.

"ебать" Natasha breathed out as a sharp pain made itself known. (Fuck)

* * *

**AN: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry, once again. I don't write in advance and this is short. Life is crappy. My teachers and my team has more homework than any of the other teams, study guides and half slips blah, blah, brain is split in two parts one is bigger than two. Two says "You should write new chapters and make them super long! You haven't updated in like, five days!" Whilst One is shouting "LOOK AT ALL OF THESE FANFICS YOU HAVEN'T READ! LET'S GO LOOK AT ANOTHER FANDOM! HELL YEAH!" Then my brain as a whole goes "OMG! You wrote haven't like a million times! Holy shit!" So again VERY SORRY!**


	11. A Wedding And A Graveyard

_"ебать" Natasha breathed out as a sharp pain made itself known. (Fuck)_

Natasha was strapped down to a steel table that she, in all of her short glory, almost couldn't fit on. The pain, after feeling for injuries was a tiny stab wound. She wondered when she got it, as she had no memory of getting the small wound in her side. Where is everyone? In a secluded corner, where she couldn't see _simply_ because it was so dark, sat Steve and Thor. Neither of them were up and running, not ready for a fight. Both were unconscious. Natasha suddenly felt more alone than she ever had._ Even_ more than the red room. The red room had been when she was the loneliest, she utterly _despised_ the feeling. Flashbacks attacked her mind, she didn't even try to fight them off.

Nearly an hour later, Natasha was shaking so bad, the whole sheet thin, steel peice-of-shit she had been lying on, almost fell over._ I deserve this. I don't deserve the avengers. I don't deserve Steve._ The two of them, the soldier and the spy, had gained each others trust first. Then, friendship and that night, when Natasha broke down. Her feet had taken her to Steve's room before she could scold herself and stop crying. Nobody was in the halls, it was nearly four in the morning. JARVIS had told her that Steve was sketching in his room, Tony and Bruce were down in the labs and Thor and Clint were sleeping, peacefully. He had barely opened his door before Natasha jumped on him, sobbing. She had said _'I'm showing you a weakness'_ and he had responded with _'Crying isn't a weakness. It shows that you've held your own feelings in too long.'_ And, well, one kiss on the cheek and a tight hug had practically made them a couple. Practically. She ended up crashing on his couch one night after a long, hard mission. When she had woken up, she was covered in a blanket, there was fresh coffee and bacon. _Slightly_ burnt bacon, exactly the way she liked bacon.

She had hugged him, even though he had been sweaty from his morning jog and made him lunch. She ended up on his couch a lot more after that. Eventually, she just moved in with him, slowly bring stuff and leaving it there. He knew exactly what she was doing. He was totally okay with it. He helped her, too.

* * *

_He was at a wedding. Looked like something Tony and Pepper would have as their wedding. Daisies lined tables, which made a circle around a small wooden dance floor. The small stage at the front of the outdoor party, was covered in roses. Red, white and pink. The whole place oozed Pepper. Not exactly Tony but, he was most often putty in her hands and if this is what she had wanted, then she had obviously gotten it. White was perhaps the theme, though he could see greys and blacks, and of course the daisies were yellow. Were being the key word. He swirled his dance partner, who had red hair and was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and went down to right above her knees, away from the stage. _How could I have not noticed I had a beautiful dance partner? _When he dipped her, he expected green eyes and a small, perfectly rounded button nose but found instead, a face he hadn't seen in years. _

_"Bucky?" Steve hissed. "How the hell are you alive*?"_

_"Oh, Steve. You're still as clueless as you were during the war. And, it's Winter Soldier to you." His voice and face changed to Natasha's and her body changed to a battle hardened man's body. "Steve, I need you to fight! You've got drugs in your system. It's killing you. Fight!" She jumped on him, but he expected it and deflected her hit. He flipped around it see where he could take Natasha so that they wouldn't break anything. Only to find that, nobody was there. Except for Clint, sitting high on a perch with an arrow aimed at his heart and Thor crouched down in a corner, hammer held tightly, ready for battle. He could hear Tony's repulsers and he felt the presence of a very pissed off giant green rage monster. He was out numbered so he put his hands behind his head and kneeled down. A sudden explosion made him turn his head. Bad call. Clint's arrow was making it's way to Ste-_

_He was in a graveyard? _What happened to the wedding? _Tony sat directly to his right, sitting on a grave drinking right out of the bottle. His drunken rambling was irritating but when Steve- who Tony looked right through, almost as if he wasn't there- stepped closer he saw what the headstone said. _

**_Howard Anthony Walter Stark, A (NOT) loving devoted husband and father, owner of world renowned Stark industries. He will be forever missed._**

_Steve moved on. Bruce sat, breathing heavily, at a headstone that said:_

**_Brian David Banner, An abusive husband and father. RIP._**

_Steve shivered, suddenly realizing it was cold. Clint sat, sharpening his arrows, at a headstone that read:_

_**Edith Barton, A loved mother to her two sons and wonderful wife to an abusive drunk. **_

_Steve wondered how people would write that. _Most headstones said nice things about whoever died. And dates. Hmmmm..._ Thor was kneeled down by a grave._

_ **Jane Foster, An okay scientist who worked with the avengers only because she banged one of 'em.**_

What the hell? Who would write that? What is going on?_ Lastly, Natasha sat, crying- _Crying? For God's sake, where the hell am I?_- with her head in her hands, at a headstone that said:_

**_Steven Grant Rogers, A no good, worthless peice-of-shit that was lost in a time he was clearly too stupid to understand. He will not be missed._**

_His breath caught. He turned, running quickly, looking for a way out. Howard Stark chased after him, calling out to Edith and Brian. He accidentally rammed right into Jane. He only ran faster until he saw a sight that he never wanted to see again. It was him, only without a head! His bloody, headless twin had broken bones, and this is cliché but seriously?! Steve's twin's head was under the guy's arm smiling at him._

* * *

**AN: Okay soooooo, longer update! YAY! This is getting scary, huh? I've never wrote about Steve/Natasha in this story before, so I thought time for one of those two! How'd I do? Am I portraying them right? REVIEWS ARE MOTIVATION PEOPLE! God bless you guys!**


	12. A Broken Picnic Table

_The sight of his headless twin made Steve dizzy. _What had Natasha said earlier? Uhhhh, drugs. Drugs, as in I'm being drugged. This isn't real._ This isn't real! So, he smirked at his headless double. He focused on a memory, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the graveyard was gone. As was Headless-Steve. But, Edith, Brian and Howard remained by him. When he looked beyond the three, there was the avengers. Sitting at an old, worn-out picnic bench._

_They, his family, waved. He waved right back. When he got over to the table, everyone was telling stories. He told stories of how he had sat over a toilet as a child, getting sick non-stop. Edith, Brian and Howard were forgotten. But, when he did remember the three of them, he looked around and found that they were gone. He merely shrugged, Oh well, and got back to his family. They told jokes and made fun of each other at that table. _

_"Tweety Bird! Tweety, please. Do you know who you're talking to?"  
"Yes, I do. I have the misfortune of a lifetime if I talk to you on a regular basis."  
"Ouch! Emotional abuse! I will sue you, Big Bird!"_

_They played games and sang songs. Tony seemed to have taught Thor moonshine and beer songs while Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Steve sang lullabies. They didn't know why they sang lullabies, but if it was something they can do together, then they'll do it. Steve happened to forget that he was drugged. He was happy in his memory. He thought the picnic table was real. That picnic table had colasped under Thor's fist, he was pounding on it screaming 'Chug! Chug!'. So, it wasn't real, and yet he thought it was. He thought he was fine there. Nope, sorry. That'd be too simple. As you know, simple just never works for them._

* * *

(20 weeks) _Baby Barton- Girl POV_

It's cramped in here with my brother. Mommy's friend said something about watching a movie. It must be really sad, she's crying. My brother seems annoyed. We heard, a long time ago, that most babies had daddies. Mommy says we've got a daddy and that he really wants to meet us, but shouldn't he have already? Anyway, I don't want to think about that, Mommy says we've got lot's of uncles and aunts. She said 'There's Uncle Steve, Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor and your aunts, too; Aunt Betty, Aunt Jane, Aunt Natasha and Aunt Pepper.' That's a lot, I think.

My brother, neither of us have name yet, pushes into me so I kick. Hard.

_"Whoa,"_ Mommy says._ "They're playing soccer in there"_

I kick again, just as hard. A hand comes down on the outside of the walls that are makin' me breath down my brother's neck. I vaugely wonder who's it is, but that doesn't matter. My brother is shy, likes to hide as Mommy once said. So, he doesn't kick with me. Kill-joy. I wonder what Daddy is like. Is he shy? Mommy isn't shy in the least. I wonder if I have anything from my Daddy.

* * *

Clint was looking around Australia. He hadn't ever been here before. The call Agent Hill had sent him, worried him to no end. As he ran around Australia, following the clues and hints nervous street rats had told him, he thought about the baby. (He didn't know that Darcy was eating for three.) He hated being out in the field while Darcy was pregnant but his family was out there. He knew what interrogaters could do. They had never hesitated to beat the living hell out of him. He wondered if the avengers would get beatings or worse. Suddenly, he turned a corner, around some trees, and there was a shack. He went in and had to beat some gaurd's ass. _Maybe this is it! I could get them home!_

* * *

**AN: Slightly less depressing chapter at 6:43 AM! YOO HOO! Okay so, I added something to the end of chapter 11. Please review! God bless!**


	13. Am I Late?

_The great day at the picnic table ends when Steve gets a headache. They had been having a lot of fun, too. Tony takes Steve aside and talks to him. He sounds worried. _Worried.

_"You been out in the sun too long, Old Man?" Tony asks with a smirk. Steve frowns and shakes his head lightly._

_"Nope. It's just a headache. Ok?" Tony nods but keeps staring at him. "I'm not that interesting on a normal day, what's up with you Stark?"_

_"Your fading. What in the blue hell? I can see through you! Who are you and what did you do to Steve!?" Tony looks pissed off and scared. Steve has never seen Stark get that look before._

_"What are you talking about? I'm not see through!" Tony started backing away slightly, towards the other avengers. "Where are you going?" Tony started walking faster toward the avengers. "We're talking, here!" Steve reaches out to Tony who turns and runs and almost knocks over Bruce who happens to be in his way and mutters 'sorry' before running off, looking back every other minute to make sure demon Steve isn't chasing him. Bruce turns to Steve, who's headache is back, and see's why Tony hightailed his ass out of there. Steve is see through. Like, Bruce can see a tree that's easily ten feet behind Steve clear as day. If Steve was normal, he wouldn't be able too. He felt his heart beat faster and Clint noticed the way Bruce's skin was tinting a jaded color._

_Clint rushed over, then the minute he saw Steve, he nudged Bruce away. Once Bruce was out of sight, he pulled out his bow, pointed an arrow at Steve's see through heart and ground out through clenched teeth,_

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."_

* * *

(18 weeks) _Baby Stark's POV_

_Huh. Mommy, I don't know where Daddy is. Why are you asking me? You said Uncle Clint was looking for him. How am I 'posed to help? I'm stuck in here. Geesh, Mommy. It's ok! I can help._ I moved around and lightly pushed against these stupid walls that were holding me back. I heard Mommy gasp. _What's wrong Mama? Are you ok?_ I moved again, it's not very roomy in here. _Mommy!_ I stopped moving, worried.

"_You moved! Wow, baby girl! Whoa._" Her voice was muffled, but I didn't care. _Mommy! She called me baby girl! I wonder if that's my name?_ I move again, except I move more. "_She moved! You in there?_" She asked me. I responded with, _yes! _I moved again. Moving was surprising my mama. I liked surprising my mommy. "_You really are Stark's kid. I shouldn't be able to feel you move yet, baby girl._" I decided I like the name baby girl and if when I grow up, that's my name, I will embrace it. Not ask for a nickname. Lightly kicking Mommy, I roll over as best as I can. Mommy? What's Daddy like?

"_Baby girl, I love you ok?_" _Yes, mama, I love you too. What's Daddy like?_ She doesn't answer and she lies down, her hand on the walls. "_Daddy already loves you,_" (_If he knew you existed,_ Pepper thought bitterly) "_When he and your Uncle's Clint, Steve, Bruce and Thor and your Aunt Natasha come back home, he will be very excited. Goodnight, baby girl_" She falls asleep, but I can't. Mommy never answered my question about my daddy. When I finally fall asleep is when I can't stand being awake any more. Daddy will come back. I know it.

* * *

(20 weeks) _Baby Boy Barton's POV_

_Sissy! Stop moving!_ She won't stop moving! I'm getting annoyed. She either doesn't hear me or ignores me and keeps making Mommy laugh. I like Mommy's laugh, but I want to make her laugh, too! I lightly tap Mommy's walls. All the while, Sissy is kicking harshly. Mommy laughs again, louder this time.

"_Is my little archer guy in there, too?_" She laughs. "If it's the competition with your sister, you're a lot like both of your parents, little guy." I kick a little harder and Mommy says something else, "You can kick me harder honey, your sister is having a field day. I can barely feel you kicking, baby." And so, I do. It's fun and I move around, trying to get on my sister's nerves. She takes the bait, trying to kick at me. There's no room for her to try an kick me, though. _Ha, ha! You can't kick me!_ Mommy was already laying down, so she told us to, "_Go to bed, babies. I need my sleep and so do you._" We both reluctantly try to sleep. I'm out before my sister, though, so I don't know if she falls asleep or not.

* * *

_I'm going to have a heart attack. I will fall over dead and have a heart attack and I will die!_ Tony thought as he was rushed into a room. Apparently, Steve had started convulsing, so now Tony, Banner and Natasha have to figure out what's wrong. Natasha doesn't like it, not one bit.

"Bastard! He's convulsing because you and your idiotic brains are pumping him full of drugs! Dumbassess, can't even figure it out." She rolls her eyes while a guard pushes Tony towards Steve. Steve is shaking, twisting and sweating, Banner (looking like death it's self) standing over him. Banner is nervously twisting his wedding ring, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to calm down. He's swaying and Tony know's it. He reaches out to Banner but before he can make him sit down a guard slaps his ass. He turns and glares at the guard who only smiles in return.

"If you can't save him, we're taking his blood and making more soldiers. He dies, it's on your heads." With that he leaves. It's the first time Tony and Bruce have seen Steve and Natasha since getting here. Thor's not in the room. None of them have seen Thor in a very long time and being tapped is getting to them. Steve's facial expression tells them all he's dreaming and it's screwing with his body. He gasps and mutters, "Clint! I thought you were my friend!"

"Ok so, Hawkass has done something to the Captain. _Gggrrreeeaaatttt._" Tony says, trembling just a little.

"Shut up, Stark. Stop whining! They're cutting off our drugs, too. Why do think Banner can ever stand?" Natasha spits out. _Yep, definitely getting to her. _

"Tony, we need to save him. I need the avengers." Bruce whimpers, sitting his ass down in a chair.

_CRASH!_

"Am I late?"

* * *

**AN: Who do you think that is? Also, names for the three super-awesome-kickass babies are needed. This is a diclaimer! I, Stan Lee, own everything including you. Beware me. I'm scary. Everthing in this story is mine. Because, I am Stan Lee. And, yes, Stan Lee sits on his ass, on his brother's top bunk, in a hug it out shirt and areopostale sweats on his laptop writing fanfiction. He also has shoulder length brown hair and and brown eyes. Stan Lee like talking about himself in third person, too. Anyway, do you like _Little Archer Guy_ and _Baby Girl_? I do. God bless!**


	14. 1917

_"Am I late?"_

Tony didn't know who he expected, but it certainly wasn't who showed up. Bruce gasped, Natasha shut her face down, Steve shook again and Tony. Well, he snorted first, then he got up and walked over to who made the hole in the wall, all the while thinking of names and things he could say that would piss the man off.

"Ah, Reindeer Games! Didn't expect to see you here. What brings you around this side of hell?"

Loki only snorted in response, then quickly walked over to Steve.

* * *

_"Clint!" Steve gasped, "Ohmygod." He couldn't breathe right. His head felt like if he did anything, it would implode into a billion pieces, getting all over Clint and Natasha and Thor, who had made their ways over to him. Breathing hurt. Talking hurt. Staring hurt. Everything hurt. "God," Steve never showed pain if he was in control of himself. The avengers had probably heard him laugh once, he never cried, sure he bit his lip but that was it. "I need your help, Clint. Please!" Clint snorted, smirked and shook his head._

_"No can do, you evil bastard. What did you do to Steve? Where is he?" Clint spat out. The avengers could seem too over protective sometimes. This was an example. "5 seconds."_

_"Ask me questions Steve would know then?!" Steve said loudly, cringing when he almost shouted._

_"What year was Steve born? Birthdate? How old was he when his mom died?"_

_"1917, July 4, 2 years old."_

_"What about when his dad started abusing him? When did his dad die? How?"_

_"2 years old, 17 years old and he slit his own goddamn throat." Steve moaned, he was dyeing. He had to be._

_"How do you know that is true or not?" Natasha questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"When he woke up a game from 1941 was on an old radio, he was in a SHIELD base and he freaked. My dad thought I was useless. I. Am. Going. To. Die!" Clint smiled and pushed Natasha and Thor away._

_"That's too bad. Bastard." With that he left Steve tied to the ground, shouting at him._

_"I thought you were my friend, Clint! I'm me! Swear to God! Clint! Natasha! Thor!"_

* * *

Clint groaned when, once again the info the street rats who stared at his bow and arrows, gave him was a bust._ This cave is empty. Am I ever going to find them? Am I ever going to get back to Darcy?_ He was not having a great day, as you could probably tell. Loki had showed up on SHIELD servers and he was in Australia, where the avengers were suspected to be. How could his day get any worse? _No. Don't even think that, you'll get jinxed. You don't need anymore bad luck, Barton._ He remembered some of the things that had happened to him since joining the avengers. Before them, he wouldn't think that he could get jinxed.

_"As articulate as ever," Tony mumbled. "Clint, sweetheart, pop some popcorn, will ya? This is going to get interesting really fast, and I'd __hate to miss out on any of it." Tony launched himself towards Clint's rooftop, where he knew the archer had the best vantage point to watch __the fight that would inevitably ensue._

He set off towards his next place to look. He smiled, the Hulk had smashed the guy to pieces and then he had left. Fury had been beyond pissed off.

_Natasha set up the kitchen with a seat for all of the boys, a tablespoon in front of each place. She set out a jar of cinnamon and put up a video camera, and waited for the fun to begin. Tony wasn't even close. He decided to try and do it bit by bit, but by twenty seconds he was choking on a third of the tablespoon. Natasha smirked at his reaction. Clint, being the daredevil, stuck the whole tablespoon in his mouth at once. He took forty five seconds to swallow some of it, but he couldn't keep it down and ended up spitting most of it out. Steve was definitely the closest. He tried Clint's approach and managed to somehow swallow it all, which actually made Natasha nervous... until he felt sick and only just managed to get to a garbage can before he threw it all back up. Bruce's reaction was by far the funniest. At least for everyone else. He tried Tony's strategy, but only got half of it in his mouth before he started choking and nearly hulked out on everyone. Natasha was dying of laughter. Tony was frustrated. Cinnamon managed to get Bruce to hulk easier than he could._

The first time he had ever seen anyone of the avengers throw up. _I wish I won that bet. I woulda've made Tasha color her hair purple._

_"Don't worry, offense taken, Stark."_

He was not a bird. When he got to the next site and he looked inside, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Loki, standing over Steve. And when he saw how Natasha was tied down to a chair, Tony was pacing, tearing at his hair and Bruce, shaking in a chair. He looked defeated. _Oh, god._

* * *

**AN: Ok so the memories aren't mine. The first, battle scene is from As we know it by Skyelah, the second one, cinnamon challenge one is from We can't just walk away by VBreadergirl123 and the third one is from It's my problem by Namikaze Artemis. All of the credit goes to them. Two updates in one day! I must love you guys. Btw, LOKI! BAM! Cliffhanger! God bless, peeps.**


	15. Muscular Convulsing And Evil Fathers

"What is wrong with the Captain?" Loki asked, innocently. He had seen the avengers here. He had absolutely no reason for being there. He just went there, seeing them in this state was odd.

"Why do you care? I tell you and you kill him?" Tony spat, seeing as Natasha, Steve and Bruce couldn't talk. "I'm not telling you. Don't think that I don't know what you are capable of, Thor told us!"

Loki grimaced, _How could he do that to me? Oh, right. I threatened his beautiful, Earth._ "I just wish to know if I can help. I do not mean any harm with you or the others, especially the captain."

Tony scoffed, "Puh-leese. You wouldn't hesitate to kill any one of us. He's having muscular convulsions. I, for the first time, don't know what to do. Shocking, yeah? Oh, well. Without medical shit, I can do nothing. What could you possibly do?"

Loki thought for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

* * *

_"Apparently the idiot I stole this from isn't at the top of the food chain." he said unhappily, looking back to Bruce._

The thought just popped into his mind, _Holy shit! Steve has muscular convulsions?_ He was gaping. Him. Hawkeye. Yes, shocking. The memory was of when General Ross went after the avengers and he, along with Bruce, had killed almost 20 guards. They had been held captive, waiting for their knights in a shiny metal suit, flag attire, cat suit and God metal._ They're waiting for me. Shit._

* * *

(20 weeks) Baby Girl Barton's POV

_Little archer guy. Pfft._ _Mama's boy,_ I feel like I'm more like daddy even though I don't know him. _Yet, I don't know him yet._ I still wonder about dada, who couldn't? Everyone wants to know who their dad is! _Daddy, when are you going to come home? Am I ever going to meet you?_ I lightly kick at Mommy's walls. God, I hate it in here. It's too crowded. What, with my brother, there's no room. I kick again, harder. Mommy puts her hand on her wall, on the other side.

"Calm down, it's ok. What's wrong, babies?" She said in her loving voice. _Daddy. That's what's wrong, Mommy. It's Daddy._

* * *

(19 weeks) Baby Girl Stark's POV

_I'm bored. Bored. What a weird word. Like pudding. Or violin. I don't even know what a violin is. Oh, well. It's a weird word. What do you think, mama?_ Mama never answers my questions. It annoys me but, I guess it's ok. Her and Aunt Jane talk about daddy and Uncle Thor, a lot. _I want to meet Aunt Jane. She seems nice. I'll just have to get out of here quick, then._

* * *

Darcy and Pepper, were to say the least, hard to please. Emotional. Hard. Stiff. Hungry. Bipolar. E-freaking-motional. Sad. Cranky. Surprised, at everything. Emotional. Screwy. Did I mention emotional? I think I forgot. EMOTIONAL! God, they're laughing then crying, then complaing about how they can't drink, and then worrying about if they are going to be a good mom. Especially Darcy. She was having twins, with an assassin. She was stressed. As was Pepper, with SI, the avengers stolen and the baby, she was surprised her head hadn't exploded into a million pieces yet. Not even Tony when he was a half-assed, party-boy, man whore could he ever bring this much stress. Never. It wasn't good for the baby/demon spawn, that was half her and half freakin' Tony Stark. She was already on maternity leave. Darcy, on the other hand, was stressed for several reasons. One, twins. Shit, twins, with a goddamn-

_"Holy Jesus, you have a death wish. You don't screw with Hawkeye. That bastard will find you, and he will put a damn arrow through your eye." the mercenary shook his head, raising his hands up in surrender, taking a few steps back. "The guy is one of the deadliest assassins you will ever meet. You won't find one country on Earth where they don't know his name. Some say he's a demon. There is no amount of money that could make me screw with him. And that's not even taking into account his friend the Black Widow. She's just as deadly, if not more so. Take a little advice from me and drop this. You aren't going to find anyone stupid enough to take this contract."_

-assassin! The video of Ross, trying to make a deal came to mind. Demon. Really? No, not a demon. Sorry. She felt a tear go down her cheek, heard someone (probably Jane) groan and she laughed.

"You 'member Ross?"

"Yes. What a bitch! He-" Jane started to say.

"Is my father. As much as I hate him, I don't want you to make fun of him. Would you like it if I made fun of your evil father?"

"Nope."

* * *

**AN: So, I know. 6 days, almost. I'm sorry. My stupid brain had an accident, a fire. Part of it melted and that part did this:**

**OMG! TINKERBELL! IRONMAN! THOR! PRINCESS AND THE FROG! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**Once again, very sorry. Memorys come from Protective reasoning by Dogstar-Black. This is short. I'm sorry, God do you always give me the guilt trip? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I've got an ironman one-shot, so if you read that, I would love you forever. God Bless!**


	16. Memories

_She felt Clint's mouth leave her neck to nip at her ear. "Tell Stark he can't have you for another week," Clint said while his hand traced down her stomach and hipbone. "You're going to be busy. Healing. In my bedroom." He swept his thumb above her stitches. "How's this feeling now?"_  
_"It felt better when you were kissing me," Darcy replied honestly._  
_Clint didn't need to be asked twice._

* * *

_"My Lady Jane, I have returned to you." She couldn't believe it. His deep bass was calm and reassuring, full of unspoken tenderness, but he eyed the taser warily. "Would you please put down the weapon of lightning that Lady Darcy so favours using?"_

* * *

_"Alright, fine." Pepper stood up, folding her arms. "But if you complain that we didn't help you, Tony, I swear to God…" She threatened._  
_"I. Am. Fine." Tony said slowly, attempting to comfort her. Pepper just rolled her eyes again and went upstairs to get ready._

* * *

_He looked around and saw her, standing there, tears in her eyes.  
_"_Hello," She said.  
__Bruce couldn't find his voice. Betty moved towards him and they embraced, holding each other tightly, tears spreading down their cheeks._

* * *

_He shrugged his shoulders and got back on the bike with Natasha, making in to Stark tower. When they walked in to their living quarters Tony was standing shirtless on a table spraying whipped cream everywhere as Clint and Thor howled with laughter on the floor. Even Bruce was laughing hysterically. Natasha and Steve just shook their heads and tried and failed to conceal their smiles as they walked into Steve's bedroom completely missing the fact that Natasha's room was fixed and there was no need to share a bedroom anymore. Tony took notice of that but continued to laugh, causing him to step on some whipped cream and slip off the table bringing everyone to tears. All Natasha and Steve could hear was laughter of their teammates and neither of the minded._

* * *

The avengers were each hit with a memory as Steve, who didn't show pain unless he was higher than a kite, moaned. His face was screwed up, obviously in pain. He was showing pain. Tony wished he had a camera, so that he could hold this over Steve's head until the day where he made Steve explode because of another half-assed comment.

* * *

_When Pepper Potts walked in she notices how at ease everyone in the room felt. The playful banter filled the room. The ticking time bomb_  
_had turned into a real family without even realizing it._

* * *

_He breathed erratically, willing himself not to sob like a little child. He may have looked like a four-year-old, but he was a grown-ass man, dammit, and grown-ass men don't cry over stupid little nightmares like that. Then the sound of thunder filled the room, terrifying him, making the horror seem real , screw being a grown-ass man, I'm four and I want to be comforted._

* * *

_"I love you."_  
_Steve laughed and tossed Clint his bow._  
_"That was the most kick ass thing I've ever seen."_  
_Steve threw him his quiver._  
_"Will you marry me?"_  
_Steve started heading towards the exit like nothing happened. Clint jumped and started following him. Captain America patted his shoulder. "We need to glue that thing to your hand. And that's a no on the marriage proposal."_  
_"But, Steve! I'll make you omelets in bed! Love me!"_

* * *

_"Steeeeeeeve," Clint groaned from where he was curled over the toilet. It bordered on a whine, but he was far past caring. He felt like shit. He felt like shit's shit. Mother Nature had run over him and backed up for good measure, and then thrown him in his grave, laughing hysterically while she beat him with a two-by-four._

* * *

Clint and Steve had bonded. Pepper loved her new family. Tony showed everyone that he had emotions. (_Not a total robot, Rogers!) _Steve never married Clint, and no. Clint no longer feels like shit's shit, _Thank you._

* * *

_Steve and Clint had developed some sort of weird SHIELD, super-spy brotherhood that he doesn't understand. He figures that maybe it's due to the fact that they spend weeks on end engaged in covert operations and close quarters. Whatever's going on, Clint is the only person who can dropkick Steve out of his Captain Control Freak without getting chewed out. Tony appreciates that._

* * *

_"Agents Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were sent assigned—"_  
_Betty felt her stomach hit the floor, along with her jaw._

* * *

_"Ice cream?" Bruce suggested. Breaking the silence._  
_"YES." Clint smiled._  
_"Why not." Natasha sighed._  
_Followed by a, "Sure," from Thor and Steve, and a "Hell YES!" from Tony._

* * *

Pepper was right. The time bomb had become a family. They disagreed and agreed with-

* * *

_They also noticed that Fury had pinched the last piece of bacon when he left._  
_Bastard._

* * *

-each other. Clint and Natasha worked for SHIELD, Steve, Bruce and Thor weren't sure about SHIELD. Tony hated SHIELD, he would tell their secrets too, but Fury threatened him with being locked up with Justin Hammer's voice the only thing to entertain himself with. The thought horrified him down to his very soul. He would never go that far.

So, when Natasha started sobbing, Bruce started cursing and Tony started digging his nails into his palms, no one spoke. This would forever be their private moment- Tony, Natasha and Bruce's. It sucked that Loki was there, intruding, watching them. What a bastard.

* * *

**AN: Memory time! In order: Witness by puffabilly, As We Know It by Skyelah, Two Halves One Whole by DreamingImagination, Dear Betty by SironaFlett .o.x.o, The Right Partner by ChelleNessa13, The Right Partner by**** ChelleNessa13, No**** Ordinary Family by HoneyBee HoneySuckle, A Hand In My Direction by Nilly's Issue, Biological Warfare by Nilly's Issue, ****Epiphany in Gold by ************Nilly's Issue, Seeing Green by Beth Anders, War. I don't think then last one is still on here, though. This is choppy, I hate it. I'm basically promoting peoples stories on here. I do NOT own any of the memories, authors are listed! PLEASE REVIEW! God Bless!**


	17. Bouncing Back

_So, when Natasha started sobbing, Bruce started cursing and Tony started digging his nails into his palms, no one spoke. This would forever be their private moment- Tony, Natasha and Bruce's. It sucked that Loki was there, intruding, watching them. What a bastard._

Loki spoke up at that moment, "I would be able to, as you Midguardians would say,_ flash_ out of here to get medi-"

"No need for that, Loki." Clint said, as he climbed in trough the hole in the wall. "Here." He handed Tony an epi-pen.

Tony wasted no time in stabbing (ever since Tony met Steve, he had wanted to stab him and see if he could get a reaction.) Steve in the arm with the medicine.

* * *

_Steve's head was pounding, he was alone and living the memories of a terrible childhood. At some point he had decided to go over what he had learned from the 21st century._

_Elvis, Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald were very popular singers in the 1950's._ (That was when those sexy pin-up girls would prance around the beach in those polka-dot bikini's!)

_Breakfast at Tiffany's, Pink Panther, Mary Poppins and Bonnie and Clyde were popular movies in the 60's._ (Everyone was high!)

_Family Feud and Price Is Right came out in the 1970's era._ (I'm not going to say anything about the 70's. I was a terrible child.- Tony Stark, ladies and gentleman.)

_Pac-man, Donkey Kong and Frogger came out in the 80's._ (Be happy you missed the 80's, Steve. Neon colors and leg warmers were considered _fashionable_!)

_Tamagotchi, roller blades and Dr. Martens were the bomb in the 90's._

_That was as far as he and Thor had gotten in the learning. The more popular of everything from 1950 to 1999. Tony had lots of comments. He felt a prickle in his arm and then everything went hazy._

* * *

Darcy smiled at the meal in her hands. Shwarma had always made her gut churn, but now, well, she was finding it pleased her need to eat. They hadn't heard from Clint in a while but she had just gone to see Coulson. He had asked what she was going to say when Clint got back. She had noticed he said _when_ not _if_. She remembered telling him, _If he asks to touch my stomach, I'm going to tell him he has every right to and he never has to ask._ She took another big bite. Jane was watching her eat, at first glance at least. No, Jane was lost in thought. Darcy knew it.

* * *

Thor had been moved rooms. He knew this because A, he was alone and he knew he hadn't been when he had been shocked into sleep and B, this room looked totally different. He wished to see Jane. He wanted t-_ Is that Loki's magic?_ He had sensed something, a tingle in his neck, that screamed magic. He looked down to his cuffed hands. Thor easily broke the chain, and got up in search of someone he knew. He had to get to that magic.

* * *

**AN: Oh my god. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo sorry. Writers block is a is too terribly short, I know. I will try to update soon, but school takes priority. Please review, God bless all.**


	18. Single, Frozen and Shut Out

_My parents would be shocked. I always lived with anything but testosterone and now I live with tons of it._ Jane had grown up with two mothers and no dad. They had called and she hadn't picked it up, she didn't want to talk to them because they would ask about living arrangements.

_"Hi moms, I live with the avengers and my old assistant, the CEO of Stark Industries plus two scientists. Gotta go, my God-of-thunder boyfriend just broke Tony Stark's something or other! Love ya, bye."_

Yeah, Jane could see that going over soooooo well. They would freak and hightail themselves into New York and check to make sure that the guys weren't gangbanging her. They would see that no guys were there and leave. They'd still check up on her at random times, as Jane's mothers loved to do that. Jane groaned and dropped her head into her arms resting on the table.

"You ok?" Darcy asked. Darcy had grown so much since coming to New Mexico for an internship. Single, young Darcy would get drunk when she was bored. Relationshiped, older Darcy would talk to any avenger for hours trying to get them to open up for once. When they didn't immediately, she never gave up. Darcy was going to be a mother. _My moms are probably coming!_ Jane thought,_ 'Cuz I didn't answer the phone! Shit!_

Jane put on a fake smile, "I'm fine."

* * *

Bruce, who was frozen, watched as Steve shot from the bed, snapping it in half by his force. Bruce realized his ears weren't working because when Steve got up he shouted. Natasha had flinched and Clint had laughed. Tony had seemed scared and_ Loki_ had seemed unaffected. Bruce had never been in a situation like this. villains went after him by spiking his drink or cornering him. They went after the others by brute force and maybe sometimes a spiked drink. He was sent to the labs with Steve or Thor if they got taken too, whereas Tony was sent to a place he had no idea about and Clint and Natasha were tortured. Bruce had never had a good family save his cousin Jennifer, but he screwed her up, too. Bruce wasn't good at this, he hated himself when he would look down into the drugged eyes of his team, friends, family, and realize there was nothing that he could do.

Bruce wasn't sentimental, but when Steve, Tony, Clint and Loki turned their attentions to him and Natasha, he decided he wanted to keep four-out-of-five of the people in the room close. Loki would never be one of those people, either.

* * *

Let Director Fury tell you this; he never expected the avengers inictiative to work. He didn't think he would get anything other than some super egos with super grudges in the end. He had seen first hand what the avengers were like. As well as Pepper Potts. Jane Foster, too. Plus Betty Ross-Banner. And Darcy Lewis. They were protective over egos that would snap at you if you said one wrong thing, did something wrong or hurt one of_ them._ He only says _them_ because_ they_ have made it clear he's not part of their family, very early on.

* * *

**AN: Hiya guys! Slightly longer, still extremely short! YAY! Conflict! As for Jane having two moms, thats not true. I did that because I support LGBT. If you have ideas you can always tell me them, maybe they could get in my story! I own nothing, I don't do OCs anyways. I redid chapter 10, and any mistakes are mine. Please review, God Bless all!**


	19. Brothers and Nemo

Peter Parker sat with his back against the wall, hanging upside down. He wasn't wearing a mask and was in 1 of 2 towers in New York that housed superheroes.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day like that?" There was a murmur of_ Johnny!, Ughhhhh..., _and_ Be polite, Johnny. _Peter smirked, a tight-lipped thing he didn't do too often. He shook his head to show he wasn't but didn't move. "Are you suuuure? Cuz I don't think you're sure! A-"

"I said I wasn't going to stay here all day, not that I'd immediately move, Storm. Hawkeye just reported that he found all of the avengers except for Thor. Are the X-men coming?"

"Nope." Susan sighed quietly. She liked the X-men. _Pity they aren't coming,_ she thought.

* * *

He had sent the avengers to find the quinjet which wasn't that far from there, and set off to find Thor. Clint was still non-the-wiser about Darcy having twins. When Clint got to the first door, he had stuck his head in and found_ nooooothing._ After several more doors, he still found nothing. _Stupid terrorists. Bad thought,_ A guy jumped on his back and was quickly thrown off but by then, at least 20 if not more guys came out.

"Fuck." He muttered. All he had was 9 knives and a gun. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

* * *

Thor heard the chaos before he saw it. He summoned his hammer, and went to work getting to the battle. He flew as quick as he could, but still managed to make it to the fight in time to see about 9 guys down and 11 other guys ambushing someone. He swung his hammer and lightninged a lot of the guys, and saw Hawkeye there with a knife between his teeth.

Thor quickly got the rest of the goons' attention, keeping it off of his_ 'SHIELD- brother'_ as he liked to say. When Clint started helping him, he made no move to stop him. Thor could say a few things about the mortals that made him feel human sometimes; they had no patience or self preservation, they got themselves into a looooooot of trouble, and they never ceased to surprise him.

The rest of the guys were quick work and Thor was helping Clint stay standing when a tall, dark-haired man walked out.

_"BARNEY!?"_

* * *

Baby Boy Barton' POV (21 weeks)

Mommy told us today that she was worried about Aunt Jane. I'm not sure why but, I'm not really caring right now because Mommy ate something delicious today. She had called it shwarma, and said she hated it. Well, I certaintly do _not_ hate it! My sister and I are getting bigger, and we don't have a lot of space. Mommy had said something about being_ 'fat'._ But I know that Mommy's not, she's sweet, happy, funny and soft. Sometimes, when I put my foot on her walls, she would touch my foot and I could kinda feel that her fingers (Is that what they're called?) were super soft.

Anyway, I heard my Aunt Pepper (I think) say that she was having a baby, too. _Greeeeeaaaaat, another_ kid I'll have to share with.

* * *

When Clint and Thor got on the quinjet, Clint was smiling his assasssin I-just-killed-someone grin. His eyes were showing depression, but no commented. I mean, how could they? Loki had poofed out, Steve was shivering, Natasha was passed out, Bruce was playing mute and Tony wasn't caring right then and there.

"I finally got my brothe-"

"You have a_ brother_!?" Tony yelled. "How come _I_ never knew about this? Huh?_ Huh?_ I read all of your files, and I _still_ keep learning things from you all!" Oh. This was Tony's way of saying 'Thank you, I kinda,somewhat care about you'.

"Yes, Tony. I have a brother. You read my file?"Clint challenged, leaning back and crossing his arms. They would do this, banter after a mission that went to shit. "Better be happy that Tasha is out and weak, otherwise you'd be running like hell."

"Shut up, Nemo."

"Nemo? You run out of names for me?"

* * *

**AN: Is this any less depressing? I hope so. Also, '_Greeeeeaaaaat, another_ kid I'll have to share with.' implies that the little archer dude isn't going to be impressed with anything Stark related. Anyway, slightly longer! The fight with Barney will come in a nightmare in a number of chapters from now. Sowwy. I own nothing. Please review, God bless all.**


	20. Sleeper

Pepper is sitting on her and Tony's bed when she gets a text.

**Unknown Number:**

_Hi, Pepper. This is Susan Storm-Richards, and I'd love to inform you of the fact that Hawkeye has found most of the avengers. If you're wondering who I am, ask JARVIS. He'll know. :)_

Pepper doesn't answer back as she is running out of the room withing seconds. When she gets into the living room, Betty and Jane are nowhere and Darcy is just stepping into the elevator and doesn't see her. Great, now she won't be able to tell sits on the couch, turns on the TV and waits. She's bored within 5 minutes.

* * *

When Darcy gets down to the living floor where the avengers sleep, she goes to her and Clint's room. Darcy goes over to the mirror and pulls up her shirt. She's 21 weeks along, and she's big. Not that big, but the SHIELD ob/gyn said she was just a little bit bigger than most. Not that she cared, she blamed it on food. And Clint. She ran a hand softly down her stomach and with soft, light fingers, pressed down a little bit. She was rewarded a small kick, but that was it.

"Little archer dude? Sweetheart? You being shy today, I see." She laughed and thought of Clint. She missed him. Darcy hadn't talked much to him since telling him that she was pregnant. "I hope your daddy can get home quick, I know he'll love you." Truth was, she was scared. Scared that Clint was going to die, scared that Clint wouldn't want the kids, that he would bea-

She stopped her thought process. (_Darce, I'm not my father. He would beat me, my brother and my mom. I will never do that._ _Never._) He said he wouldn't and she had to believe him. Hormones overtook her and she dashed to the bed, curled into a ball and cried. What if Clint doesn't make it through? What if he hates her now? Darcy fell asleep after she cried. Darcy would later have a terrible nightmare. About Clint.

* * *

Steve hauled Natasha over his shoulder as they left the quinjet. He was worried because, Natasha almost never passed out the way she had. She was a light sleeper, and he knew simply because she slept in his room a lot. He was being careful with her because he didn't know injuries and wouldn't until he could lay her down in a bed and check to make sure she was alright. The avengers stepped into the elevator that led from the roof to any one of the floors and the door closed slowly. Maybe it just seemed like it closed slowly.

To say that Steve was happy to be home (it had only become that since after the mission where he was tied up and forced to either answer questions or get cut, he had got cut and no questions had been answered.) would be an understatement. He was so freaking happy that he felt like was going to explode- that might be because he had thrown up on the quinjet, but maybe not. He wanted a shower, bed and Natasha. After a few days he's be back to normal and life would go on. The elevator slowed to a stop and when Steve saw Pepper, he almost damn near dropped Natasha. When they had been taken, she hadn't had that bump. _Oh, shit._

* * *

Clint hadn't payed Pepper enough attention to see the bump that had Steve paling. Clint bee-lined for his and Darcy's room and hadn't let anything distract him. When he got there, Clint went to the bathroom and checked his face,_ Nope. My eyes are still green. Good._ Clint left the bathroom and headed for the bed. He had noticed Darcy laying there. Clint slowly stepped closer to the bed, seeing the face Darcy was pulling. She was having a nightmare, luckily, he knew how to wake her up. He tapped Darcy's shoulder and called out softly "Darcy?"

Darcy popped awake, having already been close to waking. Her eyes met Clint's and he smiled at her. "Hi."

Darcy laughed, he was stupid sometimes. "Hey. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Pregnant, yes?" He looked a little worried like a thousand thoughts had just clouded his mind. "Right?"

"Yes. I have another... thing to tell you about that. Can y-"

"False positive? Miscarrige? Are you having quints? Please tell me that you're not haveing quints."

"I'm having twins." She pulled the blanket down, ignoring the nightmare that she had just been living in.

* * *

**AN: Hi! I don't have much to say, really. Have y'all been doing good? Anyways, please review. God bless all!**


	21. They Are Back

_17 years later_

_Mason Barton glared at Howard Stark II. Yes, the Stark's been expecting a girl. When a boy popped out, it was surprising to say the least. (They had dumped all of their girl stuff on Clint and Darcy.) Howie had just crossed the line. They were at a PR event for the avengers. Kara Barton was cracking up not 3 feet from him. The whole room was silent except for Kara's laughing._

_"Excuse me? Can you run that by me again, _Stark?"_ Mason hissed. _

_"You going deaf over there, _Barton? _I said, your mom i-" Mason got up slowly, murderous gaze settled on Howie. He strode over to said boy only to grab his hair and pull him out of the event, behind the curtain._

_"Real nice kid you got there, Hawkass." Tony said after they heard a 'Jesus, I'm sorry! You don't have to kick the living shit out of me, do you?'_

* * *

_Present time_

_This conversation will be fun._ Tony was just gaping at Pepper, eyes roaming her whole body. He kept on opening his mouth, closing it, smiling, frowning and repeating. Thor, Bruce, Betty and Jane all found this highly amusing while it only worried Pepper.

"Um. Huh. Well..., no. What if! No. How.." Stark trailed off. "Am I... Yes. Who, God my head hurts." He limped over to Pepper, leaned down and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm drugged. You mind if I pass out and we have the post-battle argument later?"

Pepper laughed. _God it's good to hear that again_, Tony thought. She wrapped her arms around Tony's middle, and kissed him. "I don't mind as long as I get to nap with you and we have a talk later."

"Done deal. I'd pick you up but my back'll give out, more than likely." Pepper just stood up and helped Tony get to bed.

* * *

Clint froze, if only for a moment. For being a master assassin, it took him longer to process than it should have. He glanced down at his beautiful girlfriend's stomach. It was then he saw a bump. Not a big one, but not a small one. The last time he had touched someone's pregnant belly, he had ended up with a knife on his throat. So, he looked up at Darcy's face and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I...?" He trailed off. Darcy nodded quickly. Clint pulled her shirt up to the top curve of her stomach and his hands gently caressed the bump. "Last time I did this I got a scar on my neck, so, yeah."

Clint had a ring. He had meant to propose but then the avengers went missing and he found out that Darcy was pregnant so it had been on the back burner. Clint wanted to call Darcy his wife. Being a wife to a superhero could get very extremely dangerous and that's why he is so reluctant.

Clint smiles as he felt a kick. "Your kids have been little tiny terrors, you know."

"And now they're suddenly my kids, I see. How? Genders?"

"Well, the little archer dude," Darcy paused to let the fact that they were having a boy sink in. "Keeps on either doing _absolutely nothing_ or kicking me repeatedly. Your daughter does the same thing, except she does it _all night long. Your son_ makes me sick in the morning, too. I had to eat _shwarma_. Omg, I have a_ penis_ in me. Can you tell I have mood swings?"

"Yes." Darcy had always wondered how strong Clint was because he could pick her up and she wasn't small in size like Jane and Pepper and Natasha. That was before she was having his children. A squeak came out of her mouth nonetheless when he picked her up and deposited her on the bed.

He leaned over her his hand right back to the side of her stomach. Clint kissed her on the lips and said something way stupid. "You know how I have super hearing? I'm going to try and see if I can hear anything down there." Clint then proceeded to lay his ear on Darcy's bump only to have a foot try and kick it away. "That right there is a confirmation that these are my kids."

* * *

Baby Stark's POV (20 Weeks)

There are a lot of new voices. This makes me mad. I prided myself in being able to connect every voice to a name. Now? Now I don't know anything because all of these male voices. I know I have a lot of uncles and a dad but really. JARVIS still makes me jump. I can tell mom is tired so I'm happy when she lays down. I don't like the arm that is sitting on me, or the walls.

It's heavy, and it is not comfortable. As a child what can I do but kick the offending thing? Let's just say I don't expect to poke I get in return. "Are you...?" A male voice says. I do not know whose it is but I figure I need to find out.

"Yes. It's a girl." I look down. Girls have those things? Does mom?

* * *

**AN: Hello, subjects. Sorry for the wait, I just saw IM3 last night. I updated another story, too. That and I'm lazy is why this took so long. Really, though. Is this less depressing? Please review, they make me update faster. This chapter without the author's note is 888 words and I feel like I just did something amazing. God bless all, me own nothing.**


End file.
